Lady Elementia
Lady Elementia is a character from Planet Elementia. Background Early life Lady Elementia seemingly came from nothing at all into a blank world. In her experimentation, she created the elements of the multiverse by creating Beta-Elementia. The single universe was unstable, and the resulting explosion tore it into 25 seperate universes. During this time, she made one more smaller planet, the Elementia we know today, in the 20th universe. She also created her nine daughters using her own Elementite merged with motherly love. As humanity developed thought and imagination, she decided to volunteer as Sketchia's first Guardian. While she wouldn't be its first, she would be the only immortal Guardian in existence. AnthonyM and the Faraway Map While not referred to by her actual name, she gives AnthonyM advice as he explores the Elementia Dungeon. At the end of it, she gives him a spare pair of her twin pistols, Daisy and Lilac. Heroes of Elementia During Superen's story, it's revealed that several millenia after Elementia's creation, Lady Elementia fell in love with Superen himself. However, she feared a darkness would try to take her love away and declined him of it, unfortunately enraging him. Casting him into another dimension, she felt ashamed of her decision. She sealed herself in the central Monolith of Elementia in response. Upon Master Element's awakening, she subtly guided him by spirit, toward each of her daughters, and even seperated Oriself from him just as she seperated Mufog from herself. When he had been revived, she awoke from within the Monolith and banished Mufog to another dimension, now confident in her abilities. She helped Master Element bring back Superen from the parallel dimension he was banished to, and finally engaged with him. She and Queen Crystallo maintain a constant rivalry. Personality Positive Traits * Very caring and motherly, especially to her daughters. * Very calm and collected. * Always keeps her guard up for anything. Negative Traits * Can get worried easily. * When someone offends her or her daughters, she will often hold it against them. * Can get a bit too showy at times. Powers and Abilities * Manipulation of all 12 elements. Specializes in light. * Creativium and Destructivium manipulation. * Has a potent healing factor, accelerated by Elementite of any type. * Can become shapeless at will, and pass through caged barriers. * PASSIVE: Ring of Light (Lady Elementia radiates a ring of light around her that heals allies and causes chip damage to enemies.) * HYPER MODE: Elemental Goddess (Lady Elementia harnesses the powers of the elements to increase her base ATK by 1.5x and make her attacks always an element that is strong against her enemy. This increases her ATK to 2x.) Puzzle Actions Standard Gear * Armor: Sunlight Armor * Shoes: Winged Shoes Additional Gear * Visor: Prism Visor Weapons * Twin Pistols: Daisy and Lilac Physical Appearance Lady Elementia is a goldish-tan in color, with dark tan eyes and tan hair in a ponytail. Her Elemental Mark is on the back of her neck, and she wears a tan-and-gold armor called the Sunlight Armor, which complements her figure. Her skirt is a translucent white color and her gold shoes have wings on them. Merits * Created Planet Elementia. * Gave life to her nine daughters. * Helped Master Element, Oriself, and Superen bond together and with the Elementians. Trivia * The Sunlight Armor was a gift from Superen. See also Category:Characters Category:Characters from Planet Elementia Category:Characters from U20 Category:Light Element Category:Guardians